kiepscyfandomcom-20200213-history
Marian Paździoch
Marian Janusz Paździoch (pełne imię i nazwisko 'Marian Janusz Heinrich Gottlieb Paździoch von Bűmberstein'czyt. Marian Janusz Hajnrik Gotljab Paździoch won Bimbersztajn) ur. październik 1945 w Wąchocku – postać fikcyjna, bohater komediowego serialu telewizyjnego Świat według Kiepskich, wyprodukowanego i wyświetlanego od 1999 roku przez Telewizję Polsat, TV4 oraz ATM Rozrywka. W jego rolę wciela się Ryszard Kotys. 250px Życie codzienne Marian Paździoch pochodzi z Wąchocka na Kielecczyźnie. Jest sąsiadem Ferdynanda Kiepskiego, mieszka w kamienicy przy ulicy Ćwiartki 3 we Wrocławiu. Ma około 60 lat. Żonaty z Heleną. Nie ma dzieci. Łysy, często nieogolony. Posiada samochód osobowy: enerdowskiego Wartburga (zamienił go na Poloneza, jednak nadal posiada Wartburga). Ma psa PimpusiaOdcinek Znieczulica społeczna (kiedyś straszył nim Boczka)Odcinek Lista Mariana. Ukończył technikum elektryczne w Oławie Odcinek Salomon Baba. Jest erotomanem, podobnie jak jego żona Helena, jednak w ciągu kilkunastu lat swojego małżeńśtwa, tylko raz uprawiał z nią seks. Paździoch na co dzień pracuje na jednym z wrocławskich bazarów (przy alei Solidarności), gdzie prowadzi stoisko z damską bielizną. Z uwagi na zdobyte na targowisku znajomości, potrafi załatwić wiele przydatnych rzeczy, które nie zawsze pochodzą z legalnego źródła. W niedzielę służy do mszy w lokalnej parafii. thumb|left|264px|Boczek, Ferdek i Paździoch Ze względu na swój charakter, Paździoch często popada w konflikty z Ferdynandem Kiepskim. Jednak, wiedziony chęcią łatwego zarobku, nierzadko przyłącza się do jego pomysłów. Podobnie jak sąsiad, nie stroni on od alkoholu, z tym że przedkłada on wódkę nad piwo Mocny Full. Układ wydalniczy Paździocha pracuje identycznie, jak tenże u Ferdynanda Kiepskiego. Stąd ich ciągłe wyścigi do toalety i słowa bo panu zawsze się chce, wtedy kiedy mnie się chce. Paździoch nie przepada za innym z sąsiadów, Arnoldem Boczkiem, na którego woła per "Grubas". Paździoch kradnie papier toaletowy i żarówki ze wspólnej toalety. Prawdopodobnie popełniał też inne kradzieże. Był Faraonem egipskim Odcinek Syn Nilu. W odcinku Telewizja marzeń zginął rozszarpany na wizji w progreamie Najniebezpieczniejsze zwierzęta świata, ale w kolejnych nadal żyje. Przeszłość Mariana Paździocha O przeszłości Paździocha niewiele wiadomo. Sam często powtarza, że jeszcze wielu rzeczy się o nim nie wie. Jego ojciec nazywał się Józef Paździoch, a jego matka to prawdopodobnie Helena Paździoch.Marian w sytuacji nagłego zaskoczenia i stresu często się przedstawia jako "Marian Paździoch, syn Józefa". Raz natomiast powiedział "to ja, Marian Paździoch, syn Józefa i Heleny!" Nie należy mylić matki Mariana z jego żoną, która też ma na imię Helena. Był on bardzo przystojny, nosił długie włosy i był owłosiony, z czasem zapuszczał brodę. W jednym z odcinków wyznał, że jego dziadek był Niemcem, a jego prawdziwe nazwisko brzmi Marian Heinrich Gottlieb Paździoch von BibersteinOdcinek Szkielet fon Bibersztajna. Jednak w filmie odziedziczonym po swojej babce, Loli, występuje Ernest von Paździoch, o którym także twierdzi, że jest jego dziadkiemOdcinek Złota rączka. O młodości Mariana Paździocha także nie wiadomo nic pewnego. W przeszłości był ministrantem. Matka chciała, by został księdzem. Do tej pory okłamuje ją, że tak jest w rzeczywistości. W młodości grał w zespole ludowym na bąku.Odcinek Kiepscy dają czadu W 1962 roku "dowodził" rowerem wodnym na mazurach, na zjeździe emerytów.Odcinek Titanic Niegdyś był też latarnikiem, ale na skutek podstępnego spisku, w wyniku którego doszło do katastrofy, zwolniono go.Odcinek Mamut W odcinku pt."Cały ten jazz" wyznaje, że w młodości był światowej sławy jazzmanem.Odcinek Cały ten jazz Swego czasu Paździoch sprzedawał watę cukrową przed kinem (przypuszczalnie było to na przełomie lat 70. i 80. XX wieku). Dzieci przychodzące do kina często mu dokuczały. W efekcie jednego chłopca gonił przez kilka godzin po okolicy, jedna dziewczynka wymyślała na niego prześmiewcze wierszyki, innej pożyczył 2 zł 50 gr na bilet do kina, jednak nigdy nie doczekał się zwrotu pieniędzy. Jak się później okazało, wszystkie te zachowania miały dobry wpływ na polską kulturę i wspomniane dzieci. Pierwszy z nich zapałał miłością do biegów długodystansowych, co zaowocowało zdobyciem przez niego złotego medalu na Igrzyskach Olimpijskich. Dziewczynka układająca wierszyki o Paździochu została poetką, co zaowocowało Nagrodą Nobla. Trzecia dziewczynka zapałała miłością do kina i została gwiazdą w Hollywood, a za swą twórczość dostała Oscara. W kamienicy mieszka od 1978 r. Odcinek Euro Współpraca z "systemem" W czasach PRL należał do PZPR, zapewne służył w ORMO, o czym świadczy posiadany przez niego kask tej organizacji. Można także stwierdzić, iż Paździoch czynnie współpracował z innymi organizacjami militarnymi, gdyż wielokrotnie wspominał iż w momencie ruszania do ataku, łamały nam się tarcze i pałki''Odcinek ''W kamasze. Pewnego dnia Paździoch, ukrywając się w domowej piwnicy, własnoręcznie spala własną teczkę z okresu współpracy z SB. Jego żona wiedziała o współpracy małżonka, trzymając jego teczkę w tapczanie w domu Paździochów. Helena dodatkowo twierdzi, iż Marian czynnie i z własnej woli współpracował z SB (co widać po objętości teczki którą spala Paździoch, a także iż nie obce jest mu donoszenie na innych ludzi, co udowodnił wielokrotnie)Odcinek Lista Mariana. Ciekawostki thumb|left|264px|Paździoch w ukochanym berecie, który trzyma od wielu lat * Największymi marzeniami Mariana Paździocha są: rejs dookoła świata i uprawianie seksu z kilkudziesięcioma kobietami. * Kazdego znajomego podejrzewa o donosicielstwo podczas PRLu. * Trzy razy w swoim życiu przez ludzi został uznawany za zmarłego. * W jednym z odcinków zamienił się życiem z Ferdynandem Kiepskim. Odcinek Zamiana * Preferuje tanie wina w odróżnieniu od "tych droższych za 10 złotych". * W jednym z odcinków otworzył kebab bar. Odcinek Jak ten czas leci * Marian utworzył V Rzeczpospolitą .Odcinek Radny * Wstaje o 4:30. Odcinek "Zamianka" * Na drzwiach Paździochów wisi tabliczka z napisem T.W. Paździochy. * Marian nie posiada narządów rozrodczych.W odcinku Drapieżnik został wykastrowany, zaś w odcinek Szczupak zostały mu one odgryzione przez rybę. * W spadku po babce Loli Froilein odziedziczył film porno z udziałem babki i dziadka. OdcinekZłota rączka * Jako pierwszy w mieście miał telewizor marki Rubin. * Posiada co najmniej dwie encyklopedie: wielotomową Odcinek Ciemna randka i radziecką. Odcinek Korzeń piastowski * Umie dobrze grać w piłkarzykiOdcinek Dom kultury i jest mistrzem break dance.Odcinek Pląs * W życiu codziennym i w kontaktach z sąsiadami posługuje się językiem urzędowym * Wnętrze mieszkania Mariana i Heleny jest pokazywane tylko kilka razy. Odcinki: Wiara czyni cuda, Tajemnicza historia, Szara strefa i Euro.. Wiadomo jednak, że jest na specjalnym pilocie, który pokazuje meble. Jednakże pilot został zniszczony. Upadł mu z ręki Odcinek"Szara strefa" * Jest mężczyzną chorym na serce. Jako jedyny człowiek w histori przeżył ponad 100-krotnie zawał - udekumentowane w Ksiedze Guinessa * Jego Wartburg posiadał rejestracje WRA - 2876 * Imieniny obchodzi 13 sierpnia (mimo że tego dnia nie jest Mariana).Odcinek Sto lat * W specjalnym odcinku wyborczym z 2007 roku, Marian Paździoch nie kryje swoich skrajnie prawicowych poglądów. W innym odcinku z 2008 roku uważa się już za liberała. * Na bazarze ma stoisko numer 146. * Rolę tę można uznać za kontynuację innej roli Ryszarda Kotysa z filmu Sami swoi, gdzie aktor również grał sprzedawcę na bazarze. On także był chytry - gdy Witia Pawlak kupował u niego kota, oprócz worków pszenicy musiał dać mu też rower, na którym przyjechał. * Paździoch prowadził klub nocny o nazwie "Bazar". * Marian przy wódce wspomniał że gdy był w "wojsku" to brał udział w akcji podczas której pękła mu tarcza i pała mu się złamała.Odcinek W kamasze * Paździoch spalił wszystkie dowody swojej współpracy z SB. Odcinek Lista Mariana * Chciał uwieść Mariolę milionem dolarów i wyjechać z nią na wczasy. Odcinek Pan Gałganek * Posiada niesamowite moce parapsychiczne. Odcinek Rzeczy, o których się fizjologom nie śniło * W przeszłości uznany saksofonista jazzowy - Marian "Ptasznik" Paździoch (aluzja do Jana "Ptaszyna" Wróblewskiego). Odcinek Cały ten jazz *88 wcielenie złego czarnoksiężnika Barucha, został unieszkodliwiony przez Ferdka klątwą Papirus podcirus wycirus. Paździoch, Marian